Oscuridad Mi Peor Pesadilla
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Elsa, tu lastimas a todos los que te rodean... Eres un monstruo / Sus vidas correan peligro/por favor resiste... Se que no suena muy interesante, así que solo diré les gustan las sorpresas?, que tanto les gusta FROZEN?...


Ok ya saben no me pertenecen los personajes sino de Disney y alguna otra compañía que utilice, pero toda esta loca idea si es completamente mía.

Aun no esta muy claro para mi que rumbo tomara esta historia, por ello es un tanto incierto las parejas cuantos personajes de diferentes películas utilizare, el genero y clasificación puede que cambien. Solo diré que tendrá bastantes sorpresas

Sin mas que decir nos leemos abajo.

* * *

_**"Las Pesadillas de la Reina "**_

-Escucha, ya la has lastimado dos veces, lo más seguro será que la vuelvas a lastimar, quedaras sola nuevamente, no tendrás a nadie, tu serás la causante de la muerte de tu propio reino, tu felicidad la terminaras exterminando.

-Ya basta!...

-Mira a tu alrededor, ya has terminado con todo.

-No, no es verdad…

La rubia se empezaba a desesperar de esa despreciable vos, ni siquiera sabía de quien provenía, no lograba ver nada solo oscuridad.

-Elsa, hoo pequeña Rina de las Nieves, sabes que es verdad, porque eres un mostró todos te temen, y lo sabes…

-Mientes, no, no, no es,-su hablar empezó a ser cortante, ya que el llanto se hizo presente, inútilmente intentaba recordar los momentos más felices los cuales al segundo eran sustituidos por las veces que había lastimado a alguien accidental meta y las veces que lastimo a la persona más importante de su vida su pequeña hermana Anna.-Quien eres, ya, ya basta…

Empezó a caminar, no sabía ni ella misma donde se encontraba, de la nada se ilumino todo el lugar, encandilando a Elsa se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos, al cabo de unos segundos el panorama era total mete aterrador, era su reino completamente congelado, sin duda nadie podría sobrevivir a tan baja temperatura, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par poso su mano en s boca para lograr reprimir un grito.

-No, no, no es verdad… Anna!, Kristoff, están bien!, respondan Hay alguien!-LA rubia desesperada empezó a buscar por todos lados, gritando esperando respuesta de alguien, especial mente de su hermana y del joven cosechador de hielo.

Todo estaba completamente desolado, corío hacia el palacio y la imagen que vio no era nada alentadora, en la entrada del palacio donde regular mente se encontraba la pista de hielo, se encontraba completamente destruido, de las fuentes solo quedaban escombros, enormes picos de hielo salían de las paredes y piso, lo que la horrorizo fue ver al montañés, atravesado por uno de esos picos de hielo, no había movimiento por parte de él, no lograba ver su rostro solo la sangre escurrir, a un costado fue más aterradora la escena su querida hermana estaba tirada en el suelo, alrededor de la peli-roja había bastante sangre. No podía seguir mirando, las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control, no podía articular palabra alguna quería acercarse a su hermana pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Te lo dije, eres un peligro, tú los has matado…-Nuevamente esa horrible voz.

-No, no quiero, yo,yo no, no quiero…por favor, ya basta, ya, por favor-La chica se tapó el rostro con sus manos, su tono de voz era suplicante.

-YA BASTA!...-

Por todo el palacio se escuchó ese aterrador grito, una pelirroja pese a tener el sueño muy pesado, despertó asustada por el sonido de inmediato sabia de dónde provenía, su compañero de a lado también despertó cruzaron miradas y de inmediato salieron corriendo de su habitación para ir a la habitación de Elsa.

Anna Fue la primera en entra a la habitación abrió la puerta de par en par, de inmediato registro toda la habitación de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada en busca de algo ya sea un ladrón o lo que sea, hasta que llego a la cama donde se encontraba Elsa sentada su respiración era irregular, el llanto no cesaba, al instante se abalanzo hacia su hermana para abrazarla, no sabía que sucedía exactamente así que fue lo único que se le ocurrió, abrazarla lo más fuerte que podía, todo el curto estaba cubierto de una fina capa de hielo, la nieve simplemente estaba flotando detenida en el aire.

Kristoff estaba igual de confundido, solo cerró la puerta también se puso a registrar toda la habitación, se acercó a las ventanas solo para estar seguro, al momento siguiente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una gran cantidad de guardias, a Kai y Gerda. Anna los vio, después dirigió la mirada a su esposo, este al instante comprendió lo que le quería decir con solo mirarla.

-Señor que ha sucedido…-La única mujer del grupo fue la primera en hablar muy preocupada.

-Tranquilos, la Rina se encuentra bien, ahora solo necesitan estar a solas.-El chico se acerca al grupo algo cansado, masajeo su frente, sutil mente cerro las puertas saliendo de la habitación con todo el grupo.

-Pero…-El hombre regordete, intento oponerse, quería saber qué es lo que había hecho gritar de esa forma a la gobernante.

-Está bien es lo importante, será mejor que todos vallan a dormir, mañana le preguntaran que es lo que ha sucedido-Ninguno se movía de donde estaban, el pelirrubio ya cansado, aclaro su voz- Es una orden.-No le gustaba usar mucho su autoridad como príncipe.

-Si majestad…-Resignados, hicieron una reverencia y muy a su pesar se retiraron.

-Solo para estar tranquilo, podría revisar el castillo…

-Si señor…

El chico se rasco la cabeza, siendo sinceros no se acostumbraba a esas formalidades y que le obedecieran al instante, estaba dispuesto a entrar nuevamente a la habitación, su mano se detuvo antes de girar la perilla, dudo por unos segundos.

_-Necesitan tiempo…_-Ese pequeño pensamiento le cruzo, así que simplemente se retiró.

-Ya tranquila Elsa, solo fue un sueño…mmm bueno una pesadilla, pero solo eso todo está bien-La joven intentaba calamar a su hermana, su llanto empezó a cesar, pero aun en la habitación se escuchaba el hipar de la rubia.

-Anna, yo, será mejor que…

-No Elsa ni se te ocurra decirlo, yo te prometí que pase lo que pase no nos volveríamos a alejar, enfrentaríamos todo como familia y sea lo que hayas soñado es eso solo un sueño.-Firme en cada palabra que decía la chica.-No pediré que me digas que es lo que soñaste a sí que solo olvídalo de acurdo.-La pequeña princesa, podía ser muy inmadura, pero cuando se le requería podría actuar como la mayor, seguía acariciándole el cabellos hasta que por fin logro calmarse por completo la mayor de las hermanas.

-Gracias Anna…-Ambas se sonrieron, quedando en un completo silencio nada incomodo en ese momento no era necesario las palabras.

Lo que llamo la atención de ambas chicas fue un fuerte golpe fuera de la puerta, en seguida se abrió dejando ver a un Kristoff haciendo una muy chistosa maniobra para evitar tirar la charola que traía en las manos, al instante las hermanas olieron el aroma del chocolate que de seguro había en esas tazas que traía. A cada una de las chicas le entrego una taza, en medio de la cama dejo el plato con galletas de chocolate, Elsa no se había dado cuenta del estado de su habitación hasta que vio que los dos jóvenes temblaban por el frio y sacaban vapor por la boca ninguno se quejaba ni decía nada, pero ella sabía que no estaban cómodos con esa temperatura con un movimiento de manos empezó a regresar a la normalidad su habitación.

-Sé que aman el chocolate, solo espero que podamos dormir después de tanto dulce-Kristoff conocía bastante bien a las chicas después de convivir con ellas alrededor de cinco años de los cuales dos años ya era un miembro oficial de la familia al casarse con su amada peli roja Elsa no tuvo ninguna oposición ya que salieron durante dos años como novios oficiales.

Al cabo de unos minutos Kristoff y Anna se encontraban en una pequeña discusión entre que era mejor si el chocolate o las zanahorias, la rubia veía alegre esa escena, aunque aún persistía una pequeña espina que no la dejaba en paz, recordándole lo que soñó, esa voz y una extraña sensación que alguien la observaba, algo al instante la hizo voltear hacia la ventana, sin lograr ver nada regreso la mirada a la parejita e intentando ignorar todos los malos sentimientos.

-Esto es fantástico…-Un oscuro ser se encontraba en el techo del castillo, se montó a un caballo que estaba a un lado de, el completamente negro con ojos amarillos, al iniciar su camino soltó una carcajada tenebrosa.

_Continuara?…_

* * *

Bien no se que les haya parecido?, ammm es el primer crossover que hago, a si que si creo que estará un poco raro ya que utilizare muchos

personajes.

Dudas, quejas, comentarios, etc,etc. sus criticas me ayudan a mejorar, cuando subiré el siguiente cap no lo se,

mejor no daré fechas para no quedar mal, pero no es mi culpa si no de la escuela y miloca mente por que aunque aveces tenga

el tiempo, no logro escribir nada así este en el escritorio me quedo en blanco.

¿Las parejas como serán?, ¿cual sera la pareja de Elsa?, ¿que mas personajes aparecerán?,

¿Que tanto durara esta historia?, ¿cuantos cap?, solo hay una respuesta no lo se.

Acepto sugerencias, solo les puedo confirmar una pareja Kristoff&Anna *u*, y algo mas odio a Hans ¬¬* mendigo,

¿Aparecerán en esta historia?, mmm no se ya en otra historia que estoy escribiendo tiene demasiado protagonismo.

Dudas que les surjan intentare aclararlas, por ultimo ¿Saben quien es ese ser oscuro?...

_NaomyRO22 "V"_


End file.
